Late
by mdot
Summary: Something is wrong with Kayla this week. Read this story and find out what it is. CHAPTER 8 IS UP!Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Strong medicine

Late

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own strong medicine.

Rating: K+

Kayla's alarm clock rang at 6am. When she got up to turn it off she realized she wasn't feeling too good. She decided to go back to sleep and wake up in 10 minutes. When she woke up again she saw that it was 7am. She ran out of bed ignoring the nauseous feeling she felt and got ready for work. She got into her car and drove quickly to Rittenhouse .When she got there she was really late. This was her third time this week she was late. She knew she was in trouble. When she got inside she saw Lana at the front desk talking on the phone. Kayla walks up to the front desk to see if she has any messages.

Kayla: Hey Lana do I have any messages.

Lana: No you don't.

Kayla: Thanks

Lana: You do know that you're late.

Kayla: (with an attitude) I realized that I'm late. I don't need someone telling me what I already know.

Lana: (with a shocked expression) someone's a little bit touchy this morning. Did you wake up on wrong side of the bed this morning?

Kayla: No I did not.

Lana: So what is wrong with you? I sense a bit of an attitude this morning on you and you really don't look too good.

Kayla: I'm fine so please mind your business. Do something useful with your time and go back to work.

Lana: (mad look on face) Excuse me I don't know who you are talking to, but listen to me honey. You may be a doctor and all and I just may be a receptionist. But I am still older than you so I demand just a little bit of respect from you. I just expressed some concern for you. You've been late constantly this week and you really don't look to good. But if you want me to mind my business Lana knows when her help isn't wanted. I'll just go back to work and help someone who needs my help.

Kayla: Thank you that was I all I've ever asked of you.

(Kayla walks down the hall way and runs into peter)

Peter: Hey Kayla I was just looking for you.

Kayla: oh I just got in.

Peter: Wow that is like the third time this week.

Kayla: (with a raised voice) what is up with everyone at this hospital today? Is everyone keeping a tab on me and on every thing I do. First it was Lana now you.

Peter: (walks up to her) Sorry I was just worried because it's not like you to be late for work.

Kayla: It's okay. So you said you were looking for me. What is that you wanted?

Peter: I just wanted to know if you were free for lunch.

Kayla: (look of disgust) please don't talk about food. I don't feel too good.

Peter: (concerned look on his face) are you okay?

Kayla: I'm fine.

Peter: If you're feeling better after work maybe we can go to the movies.

Kayla: I'm actually busy.

Peter: Oh okay. What about later this week

Kayla: sorry I'm still busy.

Peter: What about sometime this week.

Kayla: sorry still busy.

Peter: (look of concern) is something wrong or are just trying to avoid me.

Kayla: Peter I don't I think I can do this anymore.

Peter: What can't you do anymore?

Kayla: This is not working.

Peter: What is not working?

Kayla: US

Peter: (confused look on his face) what do you mean its not working.

Kayla: I just can't do this anymore.

Peter: Was it something I said or did.

Kayla: No, no its not you it's me.

Peter: Please don't give me that its not you it's me speech.

Kayla: I'm sorry.

Peter: (hurt look on face) you're breaking up with me and not giving me any good reason why.

(annoucement on Intercom): Paging Dr. Thornton. To E.R.

Kayla: I've got to go. I'm so sorry Peter it just didn't work out.

She runs down to the E.R. leaving peter feeling hurt and confused.

A/N :Please review. Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic so please be kind in the constructive criticism


	2. Chapter 2

Strong medicine

Late

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own strong medicine.

Rating: K+

Thank you for the reviews. When I receive reviews it encourages me to continue writing. So please keep on reviewing. Thanks again.

_Peter: (confused look on his face) what do you mean its not working._

_Kayla: I just can't do this anymore._

_Peter: Was it something I said or did. _

_Kayla: No, no its not you it's me._

_Peter: Please don't give me that its not you it's me speech. _

_Kayla: I'm sorry. _

_Peter: (hurt look on face) you're breaking up with me and not giving me any good reason why._

_Announcement on intercom: Paging Dr. Thornton to the E.R. _

_Kayla: I've got to go. I'm so sorry Peter it just didn't work out. _

_She runs down to the E.R. leaving peter feeling hurt and confused. _

Lu is walking down the hall and sees her friend peter with a hurt look on his face. So she walks over to him to find out what's wrong.

Lu: hey peter

Peter: (_dazed look on his face_)

Lu: Peter are you okay I said hi

Peter: (_snaps out of La-la land_) Oh hey Lu I didn't see you there.

Lu: Is everything okay? You really don't look to good.

Peter: (_sad countenance_) I'm okay

Lu: Peter I've known you for a long time and I not when you're okay. As I can see you are not.

Peter: (_puts_ _on fake smile)_ I'm fine. Really I am.

Lu: I'm serious Peter what's bothering you.

Peter: okay fine. If you must know Kayla just dumped me.

Lu: Are serious

Peter: Yes I'm serious.

Lu: Did she say why.

Peter: She started giving me the it' s not you it's me speech then, But then she was paged to the E.R so she didn't have a chance to finish.

Lu: Wow I can't believe she did that.

Lana spots Lu and Peter talking and she walks over to them.

Lana: Hey guys what's up.

Lu: Nothing much

Peter: Same here

Lana: _(looks at them with a questioning look)_ Lana knows when something is wrong so guys spill.

Lu: _(turns to peter and questions him_) Can I tellher?

Peter: Sure

Lu: _(turns to Lana) _Kayla dumped peter

Lana: Are you serious. After I worked so hard to get you too together look what she does.

Peter: Thanks Lana. But it's okay.

Lana: No it's not okay. I think something is wrong with Kayla. Did she tell you why she dumped you.

Peter: No

Lana: But I still think there is something wrong. She's been late constantly this week and she had a bit of an attitude with me this morning.

Peter: Come to think of it she did have a bit of an attitude. She also looked tired and she said she wasn't feeling too good. May be there is something wrong with her. I should go and try to find her and try to talk to her.

Lana &Lu: NO don't do that.

Lana: If you do that it'll make you seem desperate.

Lu: You what I'll go and try to find her later today during lunch and talk to her and see if everything is okay.

Peter: Thanks a lot Lu

Lu: Any time

Lana: Hey guys I have to get back to work .I'll catch up with you later. Oh and Lu fill me in later when you find out what is wrong with Kayla. Okay bye

Lu: Bye

Peter: Bye

Lu: Hey peter I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later

Peter: ok bye


	3. Chapter 3

Strong Medicine

Chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own strong medicine.

Rating: K+

**Lunch Time **

Later that day during lunch Lu sees Kayla sitting outside under a picnic table. Lu decides to go over and talk to her.

Lu: Hey Kayla is this seat taken

Kayla: Oh no its not you can sit.

Lu: So how's your day so far

Kayla: Lu you can stop with the chit chat. I know why you're here. I bet peter told you about our breakup and you are here to find out why we broke up.

Lu: Okay since you know why I'm here why won't you just answer the question? Why did you dump Peter?

Kayla: (with an attitude) First of all I didn't dump him we broke up. Second of all what goes Peter and I stays between us.

Lu: (raised voice) Yes you are right, what goes on between you and Peter stays between you too. But Peter is my friend and he is hurt. I want to find why he is hurt. You may not know this but Peter is my best friend. He is a great guy. He is caring, kind and sweet. He has always been there for me through all of my hard times so I want to do the same for him.

Kayla: (sad expression) I know that Peter is sweet, kind and caring. He is so much more than that. He's just been so good to me. I think I'm falling in love with him.

Lu: If he is so good to you and you love him. Why would you want to dump I mean breakup with him.

Kayla: (tears falling from her eyes.) I think I'm PREGNANT.

Lu: (shocked expression) Oh my gosh. Does Peter know?

Kayla: Of course he doesn't know .That's why I broke up with him. I knew if I told him he would have left me. So I decided to beat him to it and save my self some pain.

Lu: How do you know he would have left you? Peter is not that type of man.

Kayla: All men are the same. The last time this happened to me my boyfriend left me.

Lu: So this happened to you before? You have a child.

Kayla: No I don't. What I meant was that a few years ago I was in serious relationship with this man. I had started to feel the same way that I feel now. Nauseous, tired, and I was late (if you know what I mean). So I decide to tell my boyfriend that I thought was pregnant before I even confirmed my pregnancy. As soon as I told him something changed. He stopped showing up as often and his calls weren't as frequent as the used to be. Then the visits and the calls just stopped. It turns out that I wasn't pregnant. I was just going through a lot of stress because it was my last few years of medical school. I wasn't taking care of myself as I should. That was the hardest time in my life . So decided if I ever found myself in that predicament ever again I would never let the man leave me. I'll just leave him. It becomes less painful that way.

Lu: Not all men including Peter are like that. Please don't let one jerk cloud your judgment of all men. Peter is not the type to leave his responsibilities.

Kayla: Besides I don't even know if I am pregnant. So why should I bother him. If am pregnant I will tell him if I'm not I'll just move on with me life.

Lu: I don't agree with your decisions but I'll help you put your mind at ease. Later today come to my office and I'll draw some blood from you to see if you're pregnant. I'll give you the results tomorrow.

Kayla: Thanks a lot Lu. And I'm sorry about the attitude. I just been going through so much and I guess I passed it out on you.

Lu: Its okay apology accepted. But I think there is someone else you should apologize to.

Lana said you had a bit of an attitude with her this morning.

Kayla: I was really was mean to her earlier today. I think I'll go over and apologize to her right now. (Kayla gets up to leave) So I'll see you later today Lu.

Lu: Ok bye see you later.

Kayla goes back inside the RWHC and looks for Lana. While looking for Lana Kayla thinks about what Lu told her. She realized she shouldn't hide the fact that she thinks that she is pregnant from Peter. But she thought about how much pain she went through before and she didn't want to go through all of that all over again. Kayla was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't realize that bumped in none other than Lana.

Kayla: Hey Lana sorry about that I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't see where I was going. But you were just the person I was looking for.

Lana: (with an attitude) What more do you have to say to me. Didn't you say enough this morning to me.

Kayla: (sincere look) Lana I'm so sorry for how I acted this morning. I haven't been feeling too good all this week. I hope you can accept my apology.

Lana: (smiling) its okay every one has one of those days. I accept your apology.

Kayla: I guess you heard about me and Peter's breakup.

Lana: Yes I did. I really am disappointed in you. You and Peter make the perfect couple. I hope two can resolve your differences and get back together.

Kayla: Thanks Lana for the advice. I'll keep that in mind. I have to go so I'll see you later. Bye

Lana: Bye

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. REVIEWING MAKES ME 


	4. Chapter 4

Strong Medicine

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Strong Medicine

Rating: K+

**The Next Day **

Kayla already took the pregnancy test yesterday in Lu's office. Kayla is now waiting patiently in Lu's office for the results.

Lu: (walking in her office) Hey Kayla sorry for keep you waiting.

Kayla: No problem. I just want to know the results and get this over with.

Lu: So before I give you your results I would like to just say that you & Peter shouldn't give up on your relationship just yet. If you are pregnant or not I think you too should try and work your problems out.

Kayla: Thanks for the advice but before I make any decisions about pursuing my relationship Peter I need to get the results of my pregnancy to test before I make any final decisions.

Lu: (opens folder) Sorry to say it but you are not pregnant.

Kayla: (sad expression) Ok that is great. I mean I can't possibly take care of a child now. This is for the best.

Lu: So why do you look so sad if you're happy that you are not pregnant.

Kayla: (tearing up) I was kind of excited but scared about the possibility of me being pregnant. I've always wanted kids. I want about three someday. But I guess now is not the time for me to have kids.

Lu: (smile on her face) I think your wrong.

Kayla: What do you mean?

Lu: I lied, you're pregnant. Congratulations in about 6 months you are going to have a new born baby.

Kayla: (shocked expression) Lu please tell me you're joking

Lu: I'm not you're pregnant.

Kayla: So you're telling me that I'm about two months pregnant.

Lu: Precisely

Kayla: If I'm pregnant why did tell me I'm not.

Lu: I'm so sorry that I lied. I just wanted you to realize that you wanted this child. You wanting this child is going to make you want to get back together with Peter.

Kayla: (looks down at her stomach and puts her hands on top of her stomach) Wow I'm pregnant

Lu: Yes you are

Kayla: (Still in shock) Pregnant

Lu: Are you okay

Kayla: (gets up from her seat) Oh I'm fine. I have to get back to work so I'll talk to you later

Lu: Kayla when are you going to tell Peter?

Kayla: (scratches her head) Oh um some time soon. I have to go Lu so I'll see you later and thanks again for all your help

Lu: ok bye

Kayla: bye

A/N Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry this chapter is short.

I also wanted to point something out. If any one still watches friends you might realize that the scene with Lu telling Kayla about her pregnancy is kind of similar to the episode when Phoebe lied to Rachael and told her she wasn't pregnant when she really was. Since I am new to writing fanfic stories I wasn't sure if I should put a disclaimer for that part. So just to be safe I don't own friends. I just love watching the show. It is so sad that the show is over. Anyways please review and I would love so more constructive criticism. Be nice!


	5. Chapter 5

Strong Medicine

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Strong Medicine

Rating: K+

**Later that Day**

**_Peter sees Lu in the hallway and he goes over to her to see if she found out anything about Kayla._**

Peter: Hey Lu did you get a chance to talk to Kayla.

Lu: Yes I did talk to her. I talked to her yesterday during lunch.

Peter: So what did she tell you?

Lu: As much as I would like to tell you what she said. I really can't

Peter: Why can't you. You told me yesterday that were going to talk to Kayla and find out what's wrong with her

Lu: I did find out what's wrong. I didn't tell you I was going to tell you what she said.

In a way it's like doctor patient confidentiality.

Peter: But she is not your patient.

Lu: In this case she is my patient.

Peter: So she's sick, what's wrong with her?

Lu: Sorry I can't say. Kayla confided in me. I can't just break her trust like that.

Peter: Come on Lu it's me. Please just tell me. I really want to know what's wrong with her.

Lu: Sorry I can't tell you. This is her news to tell. If you want to tell find out what's wrong with her just go to her and ask her. I'm sure she'll be glad to tell you.

Peter: (walking away) Thanks for nothing Lu. I really thought you could have helped me. I love her and I want to find out what's wrong with her.

Lu: You shouldn't be telling me this. Tell it to the one that you love.

Peter: Bye Lu I'll see you later.

Lu: Bye

_**Peter goes over to Lana's desk to find out if she saw Kayla**._

Peter: Hey Lana did you see Kayla

Lana: Yea I just saw her. She wasn't looking too good. She ran into the bathroom a while ago and she hasn't come out since. I really think that she's sick. Did Lu talk you about to Kayla ?

Peter: Lu talked to her since yesterday, but she said she couldn't tell me what she said because of doctor patient confidentiality.

Lana: I hope she is okay. Its sounds as if something is really wrong with her if Lu wouldn't tell you.

Peter: You know what I think I'm going to go and check on her to see if she is okay. I'll see you later Lana

Lana: Ok suit your self.

**_Peter walks over to the ladies restroom and knocks on the door. No one answers. He pushes the door and he walks in. He closes his eyes just in case another woman was inside. He hears someone throwing up in one of the bathroom stalls. _**

Peter: Hey Kayla is that you?

He hears the toilet flush and the bathroom stall door opens.

Kayla: Yea it's me. What are you doing in here? You do know that this is the ladies room

Peter: I know I was looking for you. Lana told me you were in here.

Kayla: Why are your eyes closed?

Peter: I wasn't sure if any one else was any here. I didn't want to see something that I shouldn't.

Kayla: You can open your eyes now there is no one else in here besides you and me.

**_Peter opens his eyes and sees Kayla. Her hair is all over the place her clothes are wrinkled and her makeup was running. It even looked as if she was crying._**

Peter: I don't me to offend you but you don't look too good. Are you okay

Kayla: Yea I'm fine

Peter: No you are not. I know when you are fine. And now you are not **(A/N no pun intended). **Is something wrong?

Kayla: Why do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore.

Peter: (walks up to Kayla) you may not be my girlfriend any more but you still are my friend. I worry about my friends. I know there is something wrong with you.

Kayla: There's nothing wrong. I've just been feeling sick these past few days. It's probably just the flu.

Peter: (questioning look) the flu. Are you sure?

Kayla: Yes I'm sure. I am a doctor you know.

Peter: Ok since you say you have the flu shouldn't you be home. You should be in bed trying to get as much rest as you possibly can.

Kayla: Yes I should be but I have patients. I can't just leave them. My patients are my top priority.

Peter: I understand that you have patients, but you're health should come first.

Kayla: (screaming) I don't need you telling me what to do. I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself and my responsibilities. I don't need your help.

_**Kayla walks out the bathroom and slams the door leaving a very hurt and confused Peter behind**_

Peter: (thinking to him self) what just happened here?

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. How do you like it so far? Should I continue? Your feed back is greatly appreciated. **


	6. Authors note

To all my reviewers

Thank you for all the great reviews. I'm sorry to say but I am suffering through some serious writers block. Should I get Kayla and Peter back together or should I just end the story. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 6

Strong Medicine

Chapter6

Disclaimer: I don't own Strong Medicine

Rating: K+

Peter walks out of the bathroom still kind of shell shocked of what just happened in there. Lu sees Peter coming out of the bathroom. She decides to go up to him.

Lu: Hey Peter are you okay.

Peter: Oh I'm okay. I'm just talked to Kayla. I now know what is wrong with her.

Lu: (smile on her face) So how did you take the great news. I bet you were kind of shocked at first.

Peter: (confused) I wasn't really shocked. I mean this can happen to anyone. Its not liked she planned on this happening.

Lu: I know what you mean. When I first found out that I was pregnant with Mark. I was in a state of shock. But after a while I got used to it.

Peter: (scratching his head) What does you being pregnant with Mark have to do with Kayla having the flu?

Lu: (shocked) Kayla has the flu?

Peter: Yea that is what she told me. Why do you sound so shocked? Didn't you already know that? You wouldn't tell me earlier because of doctor patient confidentiality. I really don't know what the big deal is. It is not like she is pregnant or something more serious.

Lu: (looking at her watch) um well you know what look at the time I really have to go. (Tries to walk away)

Peter: hold up Lu. (Questioning look) Why did you seem to be in such a hurry all of a sudden?

Lu: No reason, but I really have to get going.

Peter: You are not telling me something. What is it?

Lu: All I have to say is that think about what you said before and talk to Kayla again. Bye

(Lu walks away)

Peter: (thinking to himself) Think about what I said. Lu is weird sometimes. Kayla told me she has the flu, but could she being lying. _ (Flashback) It's not like she is pregnant or something more serious. PREGNANT! _ Oh my gosh!

Peter runs to Lana's desk and ask where Kayla is. Lana tells him that Kayla went home because she said she is sick. He runs out of the hospital and drives over quickly to Kayla's apartment and knocks on the door

Kayla: (walking to door) Who is it?

Peter: It's me Peter open up. Please we need to talk.

Kayla: No we don't. I have nothing to say to you.

Peter: Yes you do. I know why you are sick. Kayla I know you don't have the flu. I know what's wrong. Please just open the door.

Kayla: (opens the door) So you still think you know what is wrong with me, even when I told you it is the just the flu.

Peter: You don't have the flu. I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner.

Kayla: What didn't you realize?

Peter: The signs

Kayla: You are getting on my last nerves Peter. What didn't you realize and what signs?

Peter: The sickness, attitude and tears.

Kayla: (sarcastic tone) So you think know so much doctor what is your prognosis?

Peter: YOU'RE PREGNANT!

A/n: I really hoped every one likes this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. And like I said before I in need some more ideas or should I just end the story. Please tell me what you think?


	8. Chapter 7

Strong Medicine

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own strong medicine I just love writing about it.

Rating: K+

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wasn't sure about what to write and I had no time to write since school has just started. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ok I'll stop talking now and you can go on to reading the story. Please review

Kayla: I think you should come in and sit down for this.

Peter: ok.

_Peter goes in Kayla's apartment and he sits down on the sofa. Kayla follows suit_.

Kayla: so how are you doing?

Peter: Fine and you?

Kayla: Same here

Peter: Kayla lets not beat around the bush any more. So what I said before is it true. Are you pregnant?

Kayla: Yup Lu confirmed it so it is true. I am pregnant.

Peter: Kayla why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant.

Kayla: I just couldn't tell you

Peter: Why couldn't you? This child is both of ours. I have a right to know. This isn't something you just hide.

Kayla: I know and I'm sorry.

Peter: The worst part is that you lied to me. You told me you had the flu.

Kayla: (getting up and screaming) what did you want me to tell you Peter You wanted me to tell you that I was pregnant. Fine Peter now you know. I am pregnant but with a child that might not be yours.

Peter: (Shocked) What? Kayla please tell me that was a sick joke. Please tell me that you're lying.

Kayla: I 'm serious Peter. This child might not be yours.

Peter: (Angry and hurt) are you telling me that you cheated on me. We've been together for a year and I haven't even thought about another women expect you. I am in love with you Kayla. On the way here when I finally realized that you were pregnant I was so excited. I was ready to be here for our unborn child. Now you tell me that this child might not be mine. How do you think that makes me feel Kayla?

Kayla: (crying) I'm so sorry Peter but I love you too. I've always loved you. Please forgive me it was just a mistake.

Peter: (sarcastic tone) Sure you love me that's a great way of showing your love for me, by sleeping with another man.

Kayla: Please don't make me feel even guiltier then I already feel. I'm so sorry.

Peter: Kayla who was it?

Kayla: It doesn't matter.

Peter: To me it does

Kayla: It was just a one time thing. It was a mistake. It will never happen again.

Peter: (angry) Kayla just answer the question. Who was it?

Kayla: (crying) it was NICK.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry if I offended all the Kayla fans. I am one of them too. But don't worry I have a plan. Please tell me what you think. Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Strong Medicine

Rating: k+

Disclaimer: I don't own Strong Medicine

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the not updating in awhile, but I received a review about the chat script format that I write in. I know I was supposed to change the format but it was really hard to write in the other format. I'll try to write in the other format in my next story.

Peter: Nick

Kayla: I'm sorry

Peter :( Confused) you guys just met. He came when Lu went on her honeymoon. I just introduced you to him.

Kayla: I met him before

Peter: When

Kayla: It doesn't matter

Peter: Yes it does matter it matters to me. You're pregnant with a child that that may or may not be mine.

Kayla: Ok fine we met last year.

Peter: How is that possible? Nick went to New York when you first started working at the RWHC. How would you guys have crossed paths?

Kayla: I met Nick a few days after I started working at the RWHC. We kind of bumped into each other on the street. He saw that I had a RWHC name tag. He introduced himself to me. I told him that I heard a lot about him because he had such a great reputation at the hospital. We then went out for coffee. I told him that I was just starting my residency. We talked for a while about how his residency was and how different New York was and how much he missed it here.

Peter: Why was he in Philadelphia?

Kayla: He said he had some stuff to take care of.

Peter: I guess guys you stayed in touch.

Kayla: Yes we did keep in touch. When ever he came out here we will sometimes hangout.

Peter: Were you seeing him around they time we started dating.

Kayla: Actually you and I weren't dating at that time. We were more of flirting and making out in the supply closet. When we started dating I broke it off with him. I told him that I rather be with you and not to come back to see me.

Peter: If you guys broke it off. How can it be possible that may be the father of this child?

Kayla: ok this is what happened Nick called me amount a month or two ago and told me that he wanted to talk. He told, me it was very important that he sees me and that he needed my help. I was worried about him so I decided to go see him. I drove to NY in the middle of the night just to see what was wrong. When I got there he didn't look to good. He wanted to go out to eat but I decided against. He started telling me about how much he hated his job. He said that he missed Philadelphia and what he missed the most about it was me. I told him that you and I were very serious. He then started to cry. (A/N: Is Nick the crying type). I felt bad for him so I tried to comfort him so I gave him a hug. I think he took that as sign that I wanted him so he kissed me. I didn't know what I was thinking but I didn't stop him. I kissed him back. One thing led to another and I guess you know the rest.

Peter: (angry) I can't believe you.

Kayla: I'm sorry. Please forgive me

Peter: (sarcastic tone) Sure I Kayla I'll forgive you. I'll forgive you for cheating on me with my friend. Why shouldn't I?

Kayla: (crying) I'm so sorry Peter. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you.

Peter: (walking towards the door) you know what Kayla save it for some who cares.

Kayla :( walking towards him) don't leave me Peter. I need you now more then ever. Please don't go.

Peter looks back at Kayla shakes his head. Then he slams door in her face.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed in like forever. Junior year sucks we have so much work to do. Any ways I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Please review!


End file.
